


Thanks For The Pancakes, TK!

by Local_Hypno_Fruit



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Coping, Depersonalization, Derealization, Dissociation, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Family, Family Fluff, Healthy Relationships, brother and sister cope with the fact the sister has did over pancakes, unreality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Hypno_Fruit/pseuds/Local_Hypno_Fruit
Summary: ‘Hey, yea, there’s this person named Timekeeper that’s been with me for the past month or so and they like to cause problems when I’m not entirely aware of myself.’ That’s something a perfectly normal person says, yea. There’s nothing weird about realizing that one’s disassociative tendencies have become more fine-tuned into another person. It probably wasn’t, in all honesty. Maybe this wasn’t as odd as she was making it out to be, but she wasn’t even sure if this was something that was actually occurring or if this was some self-influenced ruse, but it’s not like there was…Uh…Oh, guess it’s time to lay on the floor, then. The ceiling looks pretty nice today, anyway. There’s a bunch of neat little spiral patterns on it and…
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Angst Drabbles





	Thanks For The Pancakes, TK!

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my pal that's also named Kris that checked over this to make sure I was accurately portraying alters and DID!

It wasn’t a very pleasant feeling, having to deal with another voice prodding at her own, poking at her mind to let this other part of herself through. It was vague, but she could tell there was a playful tone in whatever was being spoken. It sounded so much like her, but knowing what’s been going on the past few weeks, that was the self-named Timekeeper going on about… Something or other. Wanting to cause a few minor troubles for her brother, that’s probably what was being said. As fun as it would be, Croissant gave a sigh, desiring to keep a hold on the front for just a while longer. Besides, it’s not like anyone but her knew of this situation, and… How the Hell would she explain it?

‘Hey, yea, there’s this person named Timekeeper that’s been with me for the past month or so and they like to cause problems when I’m not entirely aware of myself.’ That’s something a perfectly normal person says, yea. There’s nothing weird about realizing that one’s disassociative tendencies have become more fine-tuned into another person. It probably wasn’t, in all honesty. Maybe this wasn’t as odd as she was making it out to be, but she wasn’t even sure if this was something that was actually occurring or if this was some self-influenced ruse, but it’s not like there was… Uh… Oh, guess it’s time to lay on the floor, then. The ceiling looks pretty nice today, anyway. There’s a bunch of neat little spiral patterns on it and…

Huh. Normally the mechanic didn’t care much for such a pattern and kinda feared it in all honesty. 'Maybe this is from you, right, Timey?’ She thought to herself, not expecting a response. After all, there wasn’t any real communication to be established. It’s all weird and unexplained to her, not to mention confusing. There was a huff, followed by Croissant’s eyes just… unfocusing while staring. She hoped that her consciousness wouldn’t be nudged back in any way, but it wasn’t like it was all there to begin with. There wasn’t anything sensory to keep her in the 'now’ either, no scents or temperature that would alert her. Just… The same room with the same lighting and the same ceiling. The only different feeling, really, was internal.

“I wish this was easier…” Croissant spoke, voice distant from herself. Still her, but not all there. Quiet, tired… Lost, really. “Here you are, some… Imaginary friend of mine that I doodled on my blueprints that’s actually in my head! In… in my body…” Oough here it comes, the mechanic knew this all too well. Silence crept over the room as she laid upon the floor that she no longer felt, the processing that she had slowing to a halt- or at least close to it- as nothing around her really made it through her head. The only thing that really ran through was the doubt of reality. With nothing around her, Croissant wondered if she was even here. If she even existed. Perhaps she herself was just some kind of self-made ruse? Nothing more than a covering- a display of some sort. Even with these questions, everything felt dull and slow for a time… Colorless, just in some mass of being barely conscious.

It felt far longer than a few hours before Croissant could recognize anything around her. The first thing that really brought her back was the scent of maple, butter, and… Vanilla? Were these pancakes before her? Blinking, Croissant pulled her vision together as best as she could. The kitchen. She recognized this, at least. It’s late in the afternoon, yet she was making breakfast. Either time really does fly, or…

“Uh, hey TK, I found the eggs you wanted.”

“TK?” Croissant barely registered the voice that spoke, but most certainly recognized who came in with a carton of those aforementioned eggs. Hero, Caramel, whichever alias fit here was the one that walked in. Without anyone else in the room aside from Caramel and herself, there was really only one assumption to be made about this 'TK’. “When did I…?” When did she ask for eggs? She didn’t, but they probably did. Well… She was kinda hungry, anyway. Maybe it was some leftover influence, but… Croissant sure could go for some eggs and pancakes. This Timekeeper that stayed with her had some good tastes. “Ah, nevermind, get over here and start crackin’ those eggs.”

“Should we make some toast, too, TK?”

“Uh… It’s Croissant again. And no, I think we’ll be just fine with this.”

“O-oh! Well, if… If you say so!”


End file.
